Remnant's Reawakening
by KillRmachine23
Summary: People always said to look towards the future, leave the past behind. But what if the past decided to catch up? I've never been a big fan of things that got out of hand, but this... I wouldn't mind the past catching up to me, if that means I could save them... save him...


**Hey guys back again with another story! I know you guys wanted another chapter of Gear Changer but this idea was stuck in my head plus school and work, so writing has been difficult. So I will try my best to write both this story and the another one. Give me feedback on which one you want the most for and I will try my damndest to get it done.**

 **I will try my best to get this story and more of Gear Changer out as soon as I can.**

I was never the one for rain, absolutely hated any form of water drenching my attire. With the responsibility to maintain an image and, with me being me, had set high standards. With the umbrella being the only protection between me and the rain.

Neo had, or if not more, reason for not letting ANYTHING touch her attire or herself in general. Avoiding the puddles of water like they were the Grim themselves while keeping herself covered by her own umbrella. She kept claiming it was for aesthetic purposes and I kept claiming bullshit, that she was just disgusted at the thought of something spilling all over her.

We rounded the corner, Neo avoiding another large puddle, towards the diner. The diner was more of a cover story for my base underneath. It was empty for majority of time making it easier to slip in and, for the times it was busy, the customers greeted me like total stranger that I was.

As we continued down the street, we passed an alleyway that contained the usual garbage and stray animals that lurked in said garbage. But this time the alleyway was housing a child. It's normal to see kids every now and then, searching for food or asking people for spare change. This kid was doing nothing of the sorts and just stared while leaning on the nearby trash can. The noticeable thing that made the kid stood out was his eyes. They were like Neo with the exception of being different colors.

With me being myself, I just kept walking without a second glance. But I had the sense that we were being followed. Upon reaching and entering the diner with umbrellas put away, Neo went straight for the fridge for her beloved ice cream. I pity the poor soul that takes away her ice cream or, even worse, eats it. Granted that I'm the same way with fashion except I don't go to the extension of murder.

Before I could make a comment about Neo getting her head frozen the doorbell had rung. I looked to see the kid from the alleyway standing there soaked from head to toe. The rags he wore barely clung to his body like the rain would have torn them away. He looked to be around 6, maybe 7.

' _As expected..'_

"Are you the owner's?" the kid asked, barely audible.

"If it's money you're looking, best try your luck at the station down the street."

Or looking for anything..

"No, just work.." was his response.

"Work? I'm in no need for more employee's. You can easily find jobs towards the city, they are always looking for a busboy."

Just take the bloody hint already kid and leave.

"But you're more than a simple coffee shop… Right?"

Now that was something I wasn't expecting. Neo had apparently sense my sudden spike stiffness and had stop her raid in the freezer. Either this kid had been following me around or he is one of the kids that knows who I am. Let's hope it's neither.

"Kid, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a simple barista."

"Then why do you dress like you're something else?" he asked.

Oh damn, curse my talent for fashion. At this point the kid had walked over towards the stools and taken a seat further down the bar.

' _Just out of reach…'_

The kid is observant than most, especially around his age and situation. Most would try to find a solid job and work from there. Or die out on the streets.

"I'm pretty sure any brista you see dresses like this. With the exception of the cane."

The shuffle of boxes could be heard as Neo resumed her raid on the fridge, most likely trying to find the vanilla.

"I told you we ran out of vanilla, the order should be coming in soon." I said to the small girl.

Hopefully the kid bought the bit and soon realize that it was a mistake. It was a contradicting thought as Neo took a step back out of the freezer with a small box of vanilla ice cream in her hands.

Damn it Neo…

"So are you Roman Torchwick?"

The nervousness and uneasiness could be easily detected as he asked that question. If you know who I am, why come here at all? The reward for my capture would surely help this kid out. Then again, that's the short-term goal.

"IF I am, what will you do?" I asked. Curious for his response and possibly confirm what I'm thinking.

At first he said nothing, probably mulling over of what he is going to say.

"I would then ask you if you c-could train m-me"

Then the bigger question remains:

" _Why_?"

Again, he stayed silent for a few more seconds before answering.

"To become stronger and to protect things that are precious to me.".

That's every other Huntsmen and Huntress's dream. I just sighed in disappointment. And here I was hoping for something, or anything for that matter, to give me a reason to help this kid.

"That's something that I'm not interested in. Training another Huntsmen to come after my ass, ha what a joke." I scoffed. Starting my way towards the back room with Neo on my heel with her ice cream box in hand.

"But aren't you a Huntsmen… R-Right?"

That question stopped me in my tracks. Neo had her umbrella at the kids neck faster than the box hitting the floor.

"Now, where did you hear that interesting bit?" I said, barely managing to restrain the anger.

The kid was still stumbling at the fact there was a knife at his throat and raising his hands to the air like a gun was pointing at him rather concern with the question. So I spun on my heel, making way towards his seat, and brought my cane down on the countertop, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"I'll ask again: Where. Did. You. Hear. That?"

"G-Guard S-S-Station…" was his answer.

Guard Station? Does he mean…

"Did you somehow sneak into a _military compound_ and manage to scrap information on me?"

With the knife still at his neck he just nodded slowly, making sure the blade didn't cut him. I knew Atlas had information on me but I wasn't aware of how deep it went. But that's to worry for another time so I may deal with the child before me.

"How? And more importantly _where_?"

Neo presses her blade just enough to draw a single line of blood and to emphasize my point. He looked afraid to swallow or even speak clearly. But he managed to spill.

"SDC were, um… making deliveries and um.. Atlas was assigned as bodyguards I guess, um…. did a little sneaking and uh… grabbed a bit of information and left.."

But doesn't help me on:

"Where?"

"A-Atlas."

Now that changes my questions. Granted you could find information on anyone or anything but it was hard to acquire with all the security. Even with connections that I have, it's hard to grab just a scrap. I just sighed at this predicament because now I got to move my base somewhere else and—

"C-Can I make an offer?" he asked.

Fucked it, might as well before I send this kid off or rather let Neo kick him out. Or worse, let Neo kill the poor kid. She even gave the look for permission.

"Let's hear it." I said, motioning for Neo to stow the blade. Neo compiled but gave me a wary look and in response he lowered his hands to rub his neck. Then I leaned back against the prep table and taking a cigar out of my pocket.

"I um… don't tell anyone and give more information in exchange for uh… bed, food, and training."

I lit my cigar, inhaled, and gave a good puff. More information? Doesn't sound bad except for everything else.

"What information are we talking about?" I asked.

Anything else that the kid found is probably worth something to the rig-

"Reports on shipments from SDC both arrival times and cargo, records, locations, blu—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa kid slow down. I thought you said you only got a scrap of information?"

He just rubbed his head sheepishly and reached into, what I assumed was, a pocket to pull a small drive. Then reached inside his shirt to pull out a couple of folders. Each labeled a different section or part of the SDC.

I took one of the folders that read finances and did a quick skim. After double checking it, I placed it back onto the counter and took another, long puff.

"You carried this information from _Atlas_? How did you even get here?"

The information was real and I'm astounded by that fact. I know people who would pay top dollar, hell even kill for the pieces of paper that sat on the countertop.

"I kind of um… stow away on one of the um… delivery ships… I mean, who bothers to look for an orphan…"

The diner was silent after that. And I just smiled. The kid knew what he was doing and he was right, no one bothers to look twice at an orphan. Pus, if I play my cards right, I could hit a mother load of information and money. I took one last puff of my cigar and stuffed it on the countertop.

"Tell you what," I said, pulling out another one. "I'll accept your demands, but you have to do another tasks I have in mind besides gathering intel."

He just sat there watching me light my cigar. But before I could start on it:

"As long it doesn't involve killing."

I chuckled at the request and then took another puff.

"Kid, killing is not my style. That's more of her style," motioning in Neo's direction who apparently went back into the fridge. "I don't want to be painted as a murder, just a thief." I said, stretching out my hand to seal the deal.

He let out a sigh of relief and slowly reached to grasp the hand to shake it. It felt weird obviously due to my hand being bigger.

"Good, now first order of business: getting new clothes."


End file.
